The disclosed invention relates generally to a sitting cushion and more particularly to a transportable sitting cushion that can be used out-of-doors, especially where the ground surface is gently sloping. The disclosed cushion is specifically designed to provide a comfortable seat for use while watching or engaging in sporting, entertainment or recreational events where the open or available seating is like that of the sloping lawn of an amphitheater or the bank of a favorite fishing stream.
This disclosure relates to a cushion for sitting, with a fair degree of security and comfort, on a sloping surface. The cushion is pyramidal in shape, having four triangular surfaces and a back flap to insulate or protect the sitter""s coccyx area from contact with the natural or ambient environment. The disclosed seat cushion is ideally fabricated from a molded thermoplastic material that can be readily inflated to assume a pyramidal shape by expiration into a valve molded onto one of the triangular surfaces. The four triangular surfaces of the cushion are the pyramidal base surface for encountering the slope upon which the user of the cushion desires to sit, and three upper triangular surfaces, including a sitting surface and two lateral surfaces to support the sitting surface. The back flap originates from the juncture of the sitting surface and the base surface.